


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Figment81



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation during shore leave has B'Elanna expressing a wish for something she thinks she'll never have. A gift is in Seven's power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The extra characters are from the series although I've had to add a couple of first names.  
> I usually find Tom Paris to be irrelevant but there is quite a lot of Paris bashing in this chapter. It is somewhat relevant to a plot point.

The last few months had been tough for Voyager. They'd encountered one hostile species after another leaving everyone exhausted and the ship in desperate need of proper repairs. Finally their luck seemed to have changed and they found a planet populated with a friendly, helpful race which also boasted an impressive space dock. Two solid weeks of repairs later and everything was nearly finished. Those departments not actively involved in the repairs had used the peaceful time to get themselves back in order. In short it had proved to be a very productive time. The Captain had ordered shore leave for the crew starting in a few days time, everyone was to get a full week off, spread over two weeks so the ship would be manned at all times. 

With the ship docked having someone at the Helm was even more pointless than usual but the Captain had insisted that the Bridge remain fully staffed while repairs were underway as she didn't want anyone slacking off while others were working so hard. Ensign Tom Paris had initially protested that he wasn't needed but found himself pulling double shifts training with the Doctor so was reluctantly at his post during Alpha shift. As Ensign Harry Kim was helping out in Engineering, Tom couldn't even banter with him. Tom decided to try to get Commander Chakotay's support for an idea he'd had. If he still had the brains he was born with Tom would have at least waited until the Captain went down to Engineering to check on the repairs or phrased his idea somewhat differently. 

"Hey Chakotay, I had an idea a couple of days ago. The night before shore leave truly begins why don't all the male officers go down to the surface for a Boys night. We could leave the girls in charge and go have some real fun. Sink a few of the local brew and get some company. I think the men have earnt it don't you." Tom had spun in his seat and was even waggling his eyebrows for effect. The Captain couldn't believe her ears and Chakotay was too shocked to respond for several moments.  
"Tom while I think it's a good idea for the officers to bond, I'm not sure this is the right way to go about it."  
"Come on Chakotay, let your hair down for once. Don't you want to find out if the natives are as friendly as they appear?"  
"Mister Paris I believe it would be prudent to ask my permission for half the officers to be off the ship at once." The Captain spoke up. "Janeway to the Doctor."  
"Doctor here Captain. What can I do for you?"  
"It seems Mister Paris missed your company as he has just volunteered to spend the rest of the time we are docked when he isn't on shore leave furthering his medical training. Expect him to join you shortly. Janeway out."  
"Captain?"  
"Get yourself down to Sickbay Mister Paris. Let's see if you can focus a bit more down there."  
Paris slunk off the Bridge looking dejected.  
"Honestly Chakotay I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He seems to regress rather than get more mature. However I'm not actually going to veto his idea, we've all been under too much stress recently and need to let our hair down. Tomorrow the male officers and crew women can have a night out, the night after the female officers and crewmen can do the same. Just make sure the two parties each night are on different continents and Tuvok is available to make sure everyone gets back to the ship. I'll organise the female officers, you can organise the male officers. Don't let Paris take charge. I'll let you decide who organises the crewmen and women's nights. Also once shore leave is underway I think we can allow those still on board down to the planet when not on duty as long as there is a Senior officer on Voyager at all times."  
"Are you sure Captain?"  
"Yes I'm looking forward to a Girls night out."  
"I'll get on it." 

The Captain tried to ignore the thoughts of the trouble her helmsman could get into and instead concentrated on her plans for a tasteful and relaxing evening with her officers. The only problem she could foresee was getting her Senior officers to attend. She was surprised with how eager her Chief Engineer was to participate but soon realised B'Elanna had heard about the conversation on the Bridge and was somewhat annoyed with the attitude of her ex, that the men deserved a night out leaving the women behind. The thought crossed Janeway's mind yet again that she should have had the Doctor more closely examine B'Elanna to see if there were any residual effects from either her encounter with Pon Farr or the aliens that messed with her emotions, when she had seemingly taken leave of her senses and begun a relationship with Paris. Luckily for all involved it hadn't lasted very long. The half-Klingon deserved better. The ending had been abrupt but less bloody than the Captain had expected. Persuading her Astrometrics officer to join them had been more difficult for the Captain. Eventually the knowledge that even Tuvok and Vorik were joining the male officers for a short period of time to facilitate the bonding and team building aspect of the evening was a logical enough argument to get Seven to attend. 

Janeway was very proud that the crew women's night out had been incident free. By all accounts a nice dinner had been consumed along with an array of drinks with a very relaxed atmosphere. A good time seemingly had by all. The worst behaviour Tuvok had to report was some drunken stumbling from the transporter room and overly solicitous behaviour by the Delaney twins to Tal Celes but as she didn't appear to be resisting Janeway felt it had been mentioned more for gossip than anything else. The same unfortunately could not be said for the officers evening. The event itself had been kept fairly tame especially at the beginning while everyone was present but certain officers decided they wished for company before they returned to the ship despite being warned by the Doctor that they weren't exactly compatible with the natives. Only one officer had completely ignored the Doctor and now had to face the consequences. She was told that Ensign Paris' condition wasn't dangerous just immensely painful and that he would eventually regain full use of the affected area although it would take several weeks. At least he served as warning to the crewmen for their night out and shore leave. The Captain put all thoughts of Tom’s damaged equipment from her mind as she prepared to enjoy her evening. 

The female officers get together was proving to be a success. The Captain had declared that there were no ranks allowed and everyone had to be on a first name basis including her. Most were coping well with only an occasional slip with Seven struggling the most. A good meal was enjoyed by all especially after Nelix's cooking and now they were enjoying a few drinks and chatting. Everyone was quite mellow and relaxed but not exactly happy and somehow the conversation moved on to things they wished were different but it wasn't in their power to change. Nobody mentioned the obvious of being back in the Alpha quadrant but most wishes were linked to the fact that they were so far from home. 

Kathryn wished that she'd been able to bring her dog Molly with her as she would have provided companionship for a Captain forced to keep herself at least somewhat distant from her crew. Samantha Wildman wished Naomi had been able to grow up with her father present.  
Many thoughts passed through Seven's mind but she didn't voice any of them. She wished she'd never been assimilated, that the Borg children had never been taken from her and that the one person she admired, respected and believed she loved would return her affection.  
Eventually B'Elanna spoke up. "I don't think I'd have made a good mother but I wish I'd have had a child."  
"It's not too late for that B'Elanna." Kathryn tried to reassure the half-Klingon saddened that she appeared to have written off that part of her life.  
"Ignoring for the moment the fact that no one on Voyager is allowed children and that I'm single, as a hybrid it is almost impossible for me to conceive without medical aid and even with it I'm unlikely to succeed so even in the best of circumstances it was against the odds that I would hold my own child in my arms and with my life as it is now it isn't going to happen. Don't worry I accepted this was inevitable a long time ago."  
Seven understood the pull to want a child. Her experiences with the Borg children had led her to wish for a child of her own. The Borg had left her reproductive system intact, had in fact enhanced it but Seven doubted she would ever be in the type of relationship where someone would commit to her in such a way as would lead to children.  
Kathryn tried to turn the conversation to stop the descent into depression that seemed to have taken place. This wasn't what she had planned for the evening. Janeway asked everyone to voice a wish for the future they believed was achievable even if it might prove difficult. She started off by wishing for a way to control her errant helmsman to try to lighten the mood.  
"Treat him like you would if your pet dog started humping everything in sight. Get him done, you know castrate him!" Piped up Ensign Holly Brooks with some emphasis. "Shock collar?" Ventured B'Elanna. "Choke chain?" Offered Ensign Charlotte Jenkins sticking with the theme. "Well ladies I would hope any dog of mine would be better behaved but I'll keep your suggestions in mind. Besides Holly he nearly managed your suggestion all on his own! Now who's next?" Samantha wished Naomi would grow up healthy and happy. B'Elanna hoped she could keep the warp core operating at peak efficiency earning a chuckle from Susan Nicoletti and a raised implant from Seven. Even Seven wished that she would become more comfortable with her new found humanity but part of her was still focused on the earlier conversation.  
The Captain was pleased that the evening ended without incident. 

Seven delayed regenerating that evening, something was troubling her. She had it in her power to give B'Elanna a gift but if offered freely the Captain would not allow it. The Engineer may also reject the offer because it was from the ex-Borg. Giving the gift without B'Elanna's knowledge had serious consequences but she would end up with her deepest wish. Seven researched all Starfleet, Federation and Klingon laws and statutes relating to her problem. Decision made Seven entered regeneration. Seven stepped out of regeneration with the same determination she had entered it. She had a plan now all she needed was an opportunity to put it into action.


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain, B'Elanna and Seven were all on the final rotation for shore leave. Janeway preferred to allow others to take a break first in case of issues and the other two ladies wanted to finalise things after the repairs. The half-Klingon was even willing to allow the ex-Borg into Engineering to work with the sensor modifications. A few days into the first shore leave rotation the Captain wandered down to Engineering to confer with her Senior Officers.   
"Ladies, I really enjoyed our evening last week and I was wondering if I could persuade you both to join me for a drink down on the planet after shift. It would be nice to be Kathryn again with friends while I can." She didn't hold out much hope for both of them agreeing but thought B'Elanna could be persuaded to join her. She was pleasantly surprised when Seven was the first to speak up.   
"I too enjoyed the 'Girls Night' I will join you."  
"What the hey, me too Captain. I think me and Seven can be civil for a few hours."  
"Of course Lieutenant."  
"Very well I'll see you both in the transporter room half an hour after shift."

An evening spent discussing possible new projects for Voyager turned out to be surprisingly relaxing for the three Senior Officers. As they were at this stage just theories the discussion didn't descend into an argument and B'Elanna and Seven were actually able to add to each other's ideas. Seven had steered clear of the popular local beverage and Janeway had only had a couple, however the half-Klingon had gotten a taste for it. It hadn't seemed to have much effect on her until she went to stand, promptly swayed and nearly fell. Once standing it quickly caught up with the rest of her and the Captain realised she had a paralytic Engineer on her hands.   
"Kathryn I believe I should assist the Lieutenant back to her quarters."  
"I think that would be advisable. Thank you for a nice evening."  
"Thank you for inviting me."

This was the opportunity Seven had been waiting for. B'Elanna was oblivious to being assisted through the ship to her quarters. Seven overrode the door locking mechanism and deposited B'Elanna on her bed removing her shoes, communicator and rank bar so she would be comfortable. Seeing she was resting peacefully Seven reached over and applied a Vulcan neck pinch putting the Engineer completely under. Lifting B'Elanna's undershirt to expose part of her abdomen, Seven plunged her tubules into the unconscious half-Klingon. Satisfied her specialised nanoprobes had done their job she withdrew and straightened B'Elanna's clothing before releasing the pinch leaving her sleeping peacefully. Seven's first task as she returned to the cargo bay was to record a detailed explanation of what she had done, to be sent to the Captain, Tuvok and the Doctor once the Doctor input certain facts about the Engineer's condition into the computer. She did not want B'Elanna to be distressed by any uncertainty surrounding the events. Although her research had been thorough Seven couldn't help but wonder what would be the outcome of her actions. 

Shore leave had become a distant memory by the time B'Elanna was hounded into sickbay for her latest physical. She was actually less than a month late unusually for her but the Engineer hadn't been feeling quite right for a while and figured it was easier to get her physical than carry on and possibly end up spending significant time with the Doc if it turned out to be something serious.   
"My, my, only three reminders this time. That's almost unheard of Lieutenant."  
"And you wonder why I don't rush to see you."  
"Take a seat on the biobed and we'll get this over with." The Doctor grabbed a tricorder and started scanning.   
"Hmmm...any nausea or odd sensations Lieutenant?"  
"No nausea but I have felt a bit odd lately."  
"Well congratulations Lieutenant you're pregnant."  
"That's not funny Doc! You know my situation."  
"It isn't impossible for you to conceive naturally and you are pregnant."  
"Yes I know but not when I haven't...you know."  
"Well you certainly weren't pregnant at your last physical and given the amount of development of the fetus. I'd say it happened towards the end of the time we were docked at Yulion or just after."  
"Can you tell. I mean is it possible to..."  
"At this stage all I can tell you is that the fetus is a quarter Klingon and three-quarters Human. Later on it will be possible to get further information. On a positive note at least you can be sure it isn't Ensign Paris'."  
"I didn't think I'd been that drunk at any point. I didn't wake up anywhere odd or with anyone. It was obviously a successful night if they left before I woke and haven't mentioned it since!"   
As B'Elanna voiced her thoughts the Doctor had been updating the half-Klingon's records. Once the computer registered the facts an information file was downloaded into his program.   
"Lieutenant I have just received information pertinent to your situation. It seems it is possible for you to be pregnant without the usual conception. It also explains how you managed to conceive. Our resident ex-Borg appears to have some added features I wasn't aware of. The 'father' of your child is Seven."  
"What!"

At the same time B'Elanna was receiving her shocking news the same information was sent to the Captain and Tuvok and Seven was alerted. A quick glance sent the Captain to her ready room with Tuvok being called to join her shortly after.   
"Janeway to the Doctor."  
"Doctor here Captain."  
"Have you received this information?"  
"Yes Captain. It was triggered by my examination of the Lieutenant. She is still here with me. She is very agitated and I felt it prudent for her to remain."  
"I will join you to talk to her. Tuvok is on his way to Astrometrics. Janeway out."

"Commander."  
"You are aware of why I am here?"  
"Yes Commander. I assaulted an Officer of this vessel. Am I to accompany you to the Brig?"  
"You will await the Captain there."  
"Very well. As I was aware that it was the Lieutenant's physical today I have ensured that the upcoming sector scans are as up to date as possible. I have also compiled a report of the surrounding space based on my Borg knowledge."

"B'Elanna."  
"Captain. I need to know why she did this. I mean she obviously got the idea from what I said at the girls night but why."  
"Do you have any idea why she's done this. Did you know she'd done this?"  
"All I know is she's given me my greatest wish but I've no idea why."  
"She's in the Brig with Tuvok. I need to go speak to her. Go home and get some rest, don't make any rash decisions."  
"You don't need to worry about that. I'm not stupid this is my only chance to have a child. No matter how it happened. I will cherish this child."  
"Tuvok will investigate this thoroughly."  
The Captain left sickbay and headed to the Brig to ascertain why Seven had chosen to impregnate B’Elanna.


End file.
